Idiota - Fremione
by Srta. Zabini
Summary: - Ela é mandona, inteligente e brava pra caralho... - Ele é alto, bonito e idiota pra caralho!


_Galeões de Galeões._

 _Sua mesada não está acompanhando suas saídas?_

 _Gostaria de ganhar um extra?_

 _Procure Fred e George Weasley._

 _Sala comunal da Grifinória._

 _Para trabalhos simples, meio expediente e virtualmente indolores._

 _(Lamentamos informar que todo trabalho será realizado por conta e risco do candidato)._

O bruxo sardento, sorrindo endiabrado, corria atrás de uma enfurecida monitora Granger, que tinha em mãos um dos pergaminhos distribuídos para os primeiranistas. A garota andava velozmente entre os diversos estudantes que abriam caminho vendo-a bufar. Ninguém era tolo o suficiente de se meter no caminho dela naquelas circunstâncias... Exceto, Fred Weasley.

\- Por Merlin, Hermione, apenas espere! – Gritou o rapaz, risonho, chamando ainda mais a atenção do corpo estudantil. - Vai obrigar-me a enfeitiça-la?

A aluna travou no mesmo lugar, as pernas girando na direção do bruxo. Os olhos castanhos brilhando em exasperação e os braços cruzados. Todos no corredor se aglomeraram em volta da dupla, os embates entre o Weasley e Granger eram famosos em Hogwarts.

\- Você não ousaria. - A voz de Hermione era praticamente um grunhido de tão irritada. - Ou esqueceu a última vez que tentou algo parecido? – Ergueu uma sobrancelha com petulância.

\- Devia me conhecer melhor, Grangerzinha. – Fred balançou a cabeça, os fios rubros cobrindo levemente seus olhos. – Você sabe como sou persistente, não é? – Havia malícia em cada palavra proferida. Hermione corou, mas manteve a postura altiva.

\- Está em detenção, Frederick Weasley. – A monitora determinou ainda com as bochechas vermelhas. - Arrisque testar seus logros em crianças e não serei tão complacente. – Empinou o nariz vendo-o ficar zangado.

\- É a terceira detenção em duas semanas,... Você está me perseguindo. – O ruivo reclamou, mas quem analisasse sua expressão notaria que ele estava se divertindo com o pequeno show. - Não precisa criar desculpas para passar mais tempo comigo, Mione. – Provocou com um sorriso jocoso. Alguns alunos soltaram risadinhas vendo uma das garotas mais centradas da escola perdendo as estribeiras para o maroto.

\- Você é um idiota! – Berrou Hermione, completamente, constrangida.

#

Fred entrou na biblioteca à procura de sua monitora preferida, pois não a tinha visto durante o primeiro período e estava contando os minutos para atazana-la. Percorreu os corredores que ela costumava ficar e não a achou em nenhum deles. Emburrado, estava a ponto de procura-la em outros locais do castelo. Contudo, seus olhos captaram o momento que Cormac McLaggen carregava alguns pergaminhos ao lado de uma risonha Hermione. Eles conversavam em volume baixo e sentaram numa mesa perto da seção restrita. O grifinório estreitou os olhos para cena peculiar, suas orelhas avermelhando-se... _Quem McLaggen pensava que era? Por que Hermione ainda não o tinha expulsado do seu lado? E pior,... Por que a garota permitia que o trasgo inútil tocasse um de seus lindos cachos?_ A mão de Fred coçou pela vontade de azarar o colega da Grifinória.

\- Eu te dou dez segundos para sumir dessa biblioteca, McLaggen. – O ruivo sequer notou quando seus pés o arrastaram até a dupla, a voz desprovida de emoção fez o outro bruxo encara-lo com receio. Não era para menos, todos sabiam a fama de vingativos que gêmeos Weasley construíram.

\- Frederick. – Hermione o censurou num tom mais alto que um murmúrio, não queria que Madame Pince aparecesse por ali. - O que pensa que está fazendo? – Ergueu a sobrancelha, as feições delicadas retorcidas entre a surpresa e o aborrecimento.

\- Refinando seu círculo social. – Respondeu com um sorriso torto, ainda encarando com dureza o outro grifinório. – Seu tempo está esgotando, McLaggen. – Ameaçou.

\- Eu posso decidir, com clareza, com quem eu quero ser cordial. – A morena rebateu, lançando um olhar de desculpas para o parceiro de estudo que estava arrumando seus pergaminhos. - Eu somente o estava ajudando no trabalho de poções. – Explicou com azedume.

\- Deixa para lá, Mione. – McLaggen falou calmo, porém seus ombros estavam tensos. - Obrigado pela ajuda mais que necessária e também pela agradável companhia. – Exclamou com um sorriso charmoso, saindo do ambiente sem enfrentar o batedor ruivo. Afinal, não era um tolo. Estava óbvio que Fred Weasley estava bem interessado em Hermione Granger. Rapidamente o ruivo ocupou o lugar que ficara vazio.

Os dois alunos restantes se encararam. Hermione incrédula pela estupidez de Fred e o ruivo satisfeito de conseguir a atenção da morena. A monitora começou a guardar seu material escolar com brutalidade, transferindo a irritação para os movimentos quase mecânicos. O bruxo somente sorria apreciando a fúria silenciosa... Ela era tão bonita!

\- Você é o bruxo mais idiota que eu tive o desprazer de conhecer. – Hermione soltou após alguns minutos.

Fred deu uma risadinha, levantou-se da cadeira antes ocupada por McLaggen, aproximou-se da bruxa deixando seu corpo sobrepor levemente o dela com a intenção de intimida-la. Não funcionou. Hermione apenas o encarou firme, o nariz empinado e a boca apertada em reprovação. Contudo, sentia seu batimento cardíaco acelerado, pois a proximidade daquele ruivo irritante era demasiadamente tentadora.

\- Você é a bruxa mais petulante que eu tive o prazer de conhecer. – Contrapôs com um sorriso malicioso, vendo-a corar.

Seus dedos enfiaram-se naquele emaranhado de cachos selvagens na região da nuca, seus rostos tão próximos que os narizes quase se tocavam. Ela não recuou, ao contrário, sorria o desafiando a continuar. Fred roçou levemente seus lábios nos dela, uma corrente elétrica passou por ambos... Então, escutaram o barulho dos passos da bibliotecária. Hermione saltou, afobada, pegou sua mochila e correu dali como se o próprio Voldemort a tivesse perseguindo... _Céus! Ela ia mesmo beijar Fred Weasley?!_

O Weasley desabou na cadeira que a garota ocupava alguns segundos atrás, as mãos suando e um sorriso genuíno, então Madame Pince passou ao lado da mesa lançando um olhar inquisitivo para o estudante ruivo, pois ele não parecia estar ali para leitura.

#

George estudava as expressões de seu gêmeo com um sorriso sabido. Fred era sempre tão cristalino... Eles treinavam alguns feitiços defensivos com o restante da Armada de Dumbledore e seu irmão não conseguia desgrudar os olhos de Hermione que fingia não corresponder. Ela auxiliava Neville com o posicionamento correto da varinha no feitiço _Expelliarmus._ Sua expressão era paciente com um sorriso gentil que chamava a atenção de diversos garotos na sala precisa.

\- Ouvir dizer que McLaggen gosta de Hermione. – George comentou como quem não quer nada, somente para apreciar a crise silenciosa de ciúmes do irmão que tinha ficado sério. - Mas não se preocupe. – Soltou uma risada marota. - Mione nunca ficaria com um idiota. – Insinuou tendo conhecimento do quanto à monitora adorava chama-lo assim.

\- Por Merlin, George! – Fred encarou com dureza o gêmeo. - Eu sou o único idiota dela! – Exclamou orgulhoso daquele fato, logo resolveu ignorar o ciúme e agir ao invés disso, sorriu abertamente, os olhos brilhando cheios de travessura. - McLaggen não possui chance nenhuma porque ele não é Fred Weasley. – Piscou, convencido.

O grifinório caminhou confiante até a morena, ela não poderia ignora-lo para sempre. Hermione suspirou audivelmente, arqueando uma sobrancelha aguardando um motivo para a presença de Fred ao seu lado. Neville que desfrutava da atenção da amiga soltou um muxoxo aborrecido, uma vez que sabia que era tempo desperdiçado tentar competir com aquele Weasley em específico. Deixou a dupla para trás, indo conversar com Luna Lovegood.

\- Estou ansioso por nossa detenção daqui três dias, monitora Granger. – Fred falou roucamente, abaixando seu rosto até ficar na altura do dela. Com satisfação, viu as bochechas dela ruborizarem. Ele amava provoca-la apenas para vê-la corar.

\- Idiota. - Hermione sussurrou. Os lábios comprimidos, na tentativa de não sorrir para o ruivo brincalhão. Era impossível resistir aos olhos cor-de-mel do garoto. - Venha, vamos treinar um pouco. – O desafio na voz da estudante não foi ignorado... Eles tinham a constante necessidade de se testarem, descobrir os limites um do outro.

Todos pararam para assistir o duelo entre eles, duas fileiras foram formadas e cada um ficou numa ponta. Hermione soltou um sorriso presunçoso e piscou para os melhores amigos, Harry e Ron, que riram cientes das habilidades mágicas da amiga. Enquanto isso, Fred mantinha-se relaxado apenas aguardando o primeiro ataque da morena atrevida.

Antes que o ruivo respirasse, a monitora estava lançando um _Impedimenta_ , contudo ele usou um _Protego_ no último segundo. Piscou, desaforado, para a grifinória.

\- _Laetificat_. – Frederick começou a gargalhar alucinadamente por causa do feitiço. Então, com um feitiço não-verbal, _Levicorpus,_ a bruxa foi pendurada pelos tornozelos. Ainda bem que estava com a calça e não a saia do uniforme.

\- _Liberacorpus_ – Hermione apontou a varinha para si mesma, realizando o contrafeitiço enquanto Fred se livrava de sua azaração.

Ambos puxaram ar para os pulmões, o bruxo maroto aproveitou o momento soltando um _Estupefaça_ que Hermione conseguiu bloquear com facilidade. Era um bonito espetáculo, os feitiços colidiam e explodiam em diversas cores... Alguns acertavam, enquanto outros passavam longe quase acertando aqueles que assistiam. Harry ainda sorrindo ergueu sua própria varinha, queria saber até onde eles iriam, mas precisava terminar a aula antes do horário do jantar.

\- _Finite Incantatem._ – O moreno finalizou os dois feitiços e, com um gesto, pediu que os dois guardassem as varinhas. – Obrigado, Fred e Hermione pela excelente exibição, porém precisamos acabar por hoje.

As reclamações preencheram a sala, afinal diversos alunos gostariam de continuar a assistir o empolgante duelo, era impossível negar os quão bons eles eram em feitiços. Além disso, tinha a óbvia atração entre o ruivo maroto e a monitora autoritária. Era divertido observar as trocas de farpas e as provocações bobas.

\- Teve sorte, Weasley. – Hermione sorriu o instigando, saindo ao lado de Ginny.

#

Hermione escutou calada todas as ordens da Alta Inquisidora Umbridge, sua vontade era manda-la para um lugar nada educado. Analisou as feições dos outros monitores, percebendo que a maioria compartilhava de pensamentos nada gentis com a cara-de-sapo. Respirou fundo. Era melhor manter a fachada de aluna padrão, ou acabaria sendo perseguida como Harry e os gêmeos. Sendo que seria mais difícil ajuda-los com a vaca cor-de-rosa a importunando também. Tudo que Hermione desejava era sair daquela reunião maçante e retornar para sala comunal para ficar com seus amigos, pois estava muito cansada.

\- Estão liberados. – Dolores Umbridge finalmente os possibilitou saírem com aqueles pequenos olhos maldosos analisando cada estudante.

Ronald abriu um pequeno sorriso para melhor amiga, oferecendo-se para carregar a pesada mochila de Hermione, já que ela realmente estava com aparência de exaustão. Além disso, Fred tinha insistido durante todo o verão que Ron precisava zelar mais pelo bem-estar da amiga.

Caminharam num diálogo despretensioso até a Torre da Grifinória, falaram a senha para Mulher Gorda e surgiram na aconchegante sala comunal. O ruivo franziu o cenho ao perceber Ginny e George grudados enquanto analisavam algo no irmão Fred.

\- O que houve? – Hermione indagou com feições preocupadas, rapidamente, abrindo espaço para olhar o ruivo largado no sofá.

\- O machucado de Fred está piorando, sendo que o teimoso se recusa a ir à enfermaria. – Ginny explicou num tom entre a revolta e a apreensão.

\- Deixe-a ver. – Ron mandou, apontando para Hermione, afinal ela estava também cuidando dos ferimentos de Harry.

Fred, com uma careta, mostrou a mão esquerda inchada num tonalidade doentia de roxo. _Não devo fazer travessuras_. Gravado na própria pele inflamada. Hermione buscou os olhos do ruivo: havia raiva e orgulho, a bruxa executou o feitiço _Accio_ e o kit de primeiros socorros estava na sua mão. Inteiramente concentrada, ela limpou a ferida, passou unguento e enfaixou a mão do garoto. Ele não reclamou de dor ou da ardência, apenas olhava com afeição para a monitora.

\- Quando Umbridge fez isso? – Hermione, finalmente, perguntou.

\- Ontem após o jantar. – George respondeu pelo irmão, seu tom repleto de alívio e agradecimento. - Você é um anjo, Mione. – O ruivo exclamou carinhoso. Nada o afetava tanto quanto o sofrimento do seu gêmeo.

\- Deixa disso, Georgie. – Hermione sorriu timidamente. - Vai melhorar logo, Freddie. – Arrumou a postura, soltando um bocejo. - Evite problemas com aquela vaca rosa, não seja esse tipo de idiota. – Repreendeu amorosamente, dando um beijo na bochecha bem próximo da boca do bruxo que abriu um sorriso bobo. Os irmãos Weasleys se entreolharam com o mesmo conhecimento no olhar.

\- Obrigado, Mione. – Fred a segurou por uma mão e depositou um leve beijinho nos dedos dela, a garota ficou púrpura. - Não é tão ruim me machucar se você cuidar de mim. – Piscou, charmoso.

\- Idiota. – Hermione murmurou, revirando os olhos, o sorriso nunca a deixando.

A monitora pegou suas coisas e subiu para o dormitório feminino, queria apenas tomar um banho e dormir. Tinha sido um longo dia, no qual o ódio pela Inquisidora gradativamente aumentou... Ninguém deveria machucar Fred.

#

A bruxa tomou um banho, arrumou-se com roupas trouxas: calça jeans, moletom cinza e all star, ela prendeu os cabelos num rabo-de-cavalo e passou perfume. Olhou-se no espelho satisfeita com a imagem refletida, deixou o quarto para monitorar a detenção do seu lindo idiota. Fred Weasley. O único bruxo naquele castelo que tinha a capacidade de irrita-la ao ponto de querer azara-lo, mesmo assim, fazia-lhe sorrir somente por sua presença.

Encontrou o ruivo encostado na parede ao lado da sala de troféus, ele estava desleixadamente vestido em seu jeans surrado e um tradicional suéter Weasley, sendo que continuava um dos bruxos mais bonitos e cobiçados de Hogwarts.

\- Boa noite, querida monitora. – Fred exclamou com ligeiro sarcasmo, o sorriso torto jamais deixando seus lábios.

\- Boa noite, Frederick. – Hermione sentiu sua frequência cárdica aumentar e seu estômago parecia preenchido por borboletas.

A bruxa passou pelo amigo, esbarrando de propósito nele. Entrou na sala que estava cheia de medalhas, troféus e artigos esportivos. Sorriu marotamente, antecipando como o Weasley detestaria limpar aquilo sem magia. Contudo, cuidou para que o castigo não fosse realmente pesado já que a mão do bruxo continuava com o curativo.

\- Eu quero tudo isso brilhando. – Apontou para extensa fileira de objetos empoeirados, encarou o ruivo com presunção. - Sem magia, é claro.

\- Você é tão má... – Fred resmungou, mas mantinha seu típico sorriso torto.

\- Você gosta, Fred. – Respondeu, petulante. - Ou não me provocaria tanto.

\- Sempre com uma resposta pronta. – O ruivo caminhou até a mesa que a garota estava sentada, abaixou-se até seus olhos estarem na altura do dela, as mãos apoiadas em cima das coxas cobertas pelo jeans. - Bruxinha insolente.

\- Idiota. – Rebateu Hermione, inabalável. - Vá trabalhar. – Mandou.

Eles se encararam, desafiadores, o estudante apertou a carne embaixo de suas mãos, Hermione ofegou levemente. Em seguida, Fred ficou ereto e virando-se com um sorriso maroto foi buscar o material de limpeza. O bruxo trabalhou por vários minutos em silêncio, ignorando completamente a presença da monitora, que aproveitou a brecha para admirar toda a beleza do rapaz de dezessete anos. _Por que ele precisava ser tão bonito?_

\- Mione. – Fred a chamou ainda concentrado em lustrar um troféu. - Peça ao Harry que fique calmo nas aulas da Umbridge, pois Angelina vai enlouquecer se ele perder mais um treino de quadribol. – Avisou, largando o pano sujo sobre a mesa e limpando as mãos na própria calça.

\- Eu tentarei. – Ela umedeceu os lábios. - É tão injusto o Ministério interferir em Hogwarts dessa maneira, a Inquisidora é o perfeito exemplo de um governo infectado pela corrupção.

\- Eu concordo. – O ruivo sentou-se ao lado da morena em cima da mesa de mogno. - Mas, não fique triste porque eu e George daremos exatamente o que aquela desagradável senhora merece. – Havia determinação nos olhos do ruivo.

\- Não faça nada que possa se arrepender posteriormente. – Hermione pediu com o semblante vulnerável. - Não posso protegê-lo para sempre. – Admitir aquilo doía na bruxa.

Fred tocou o queixo de Hermione com delicadeza, o curativo arranhando levemente a pele da garota. Eles se olharam com seriedade, a mão do bruxo movendo-se para a nuca da morena, puxando-a para mais perto. Estavam a centímetros e pareciam separados por um deserto de distância...

\- A única coisa que eu, com certeza, me arrependeria. – Fred grudou sua testa na dela. - Seria não admitir que estou apaixonado por você. – Murmurou e terminou a distância entre eles.

O beijo começou persuasivo, os dedos repletos de sardas, fechados num punhado de cachos. As mãos livres da garota, passeando pelo tecido do suéter e o aproximando. Então, a língua de Fred pediu passagem e o contato ficou mais intenso e apaixonado. Hermione prendeu o lábio inferior dele entre seus dentes e o sugou. O ruivo gemeu. Afastaram-se. Ofegantes. Sorriram.

#

Hermione não conseguia esconder o sorriso durante todas as aulas, contudo em hipótese alguma revelou o motivo de seu bom humor para os dois melhores amigos que desistiram de questiona-la, até porque eles desconfiavam que a resposta fosse determinado irmão mais velho de Ron, então foram treinar quadribol após o jantar. No entanto, Ginny soube assim que cruzou seus olhos com a amiga que algo fantástico tinha acontecido, entretanto apenas conseguiu intercepta-la no caminho para a Torre da Grifinória.

\- Algo aconteceu na detenção com Freddie? – A ruiva indagou com malícia, rindo ao vê-la corar.

\- Cale a boca, Ginevra! – Hermione sentiu as bochechas esquentarem, mesmo que o sorriso persistisse.

Ambas pararam ao cruzarem com Fred Weasley com os lábios quase grudados aos de Demelza Robins, ele tinha as mãos nos ombros dela e a afastava. Hermione sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida e todo seu bom humor evaporou, ela girou seus pés prontos para correr, sem escutar as vozes da amiga e do próprio grifinório.

\- Droga! – Fred rugiu. – Mione, espera! - O ruivo correu e a puxou pelos ombros, obrigando-a parar e virar para encara-lo. - Não é o que está pensando...

Hermione estreitou os olhos em fúria. - Idiota! Idiota! Idiota! – Cada palavra era pontuada por tapas bem fortes. - Não acredito que confiei em você, Weasley! – Sua voz engasgou, pois estava difícil segurar o choro.

O ruivo segurou os braços da estudante, seu semblante sério com os olhos repletos de medo pela possibilidade de perdê-la. Isso não poderia acontecer, ela precisava escuta-lo,... Hermione era sua garota! Distraiu-se ao notar algumas lágrimas caindo pelo rosto delicado, odiava saber que a tinha magoado... Então a bruxa o empurrou com força e correu pelo corredor.

\- Vá atrás dela, seu grande imbecil! – Ginny esbravejou, quando o bruxo foi atrás da morena virou-se fitando Demelza com irritação. - Garota, eu sei que meu irmão é lindo... Mas ele vai transformar a Hermione na minha cunhada, então perca suas esperanças. – Lançou um olhar superior para a aluna e saiu na direção de Fred e Hermione.

A ruiva os encontrou no meio de uma roda de curiosos, franziu o cenho ao assistir seu irmão literalmente pulando ao redor de Hermione que bufava e estava completamente vermelha. Parou ao lado de Lee e George que estavam com dificuldades de segurar a gargalhada.

\- O que, inferno, Fred acha que está fazendo? – Ginny questionou ainda com o cenho franzido.

\- Garantindo que Hermione o escute. – Lee respondeu com um sorriso debochado.

\- Da única maneira que minha cópia sabe, ou seja, irritando nossa monitora preferida. – George complementou.

A estudante tentava passar pelo garoto que fechava sua passagem, revirou os olhos, a imagem daquele quase beijo a atormentando. Era difícil de admitir, mas o ciúme era um sentimento horrível que a instigava a azarar aquele ruivo sem vergonha. Queria apenas chegar a seu dormitório e fingir que nada tinha acontecido,... Assim, poderia sonhar com os beijos perfeitos compartilhados com o idiota que era apaixonada.

\- Você me ama, monitora Granger! – Fred a provocou, um sorriso endiabrado no rosto sardento. - Admita que está morrendo de ciúmes de mim, docinho. – O bruxo continuava a circulando e interrompendo seu caminho.

\- Saía da minha frente, Frederick Weasley! – Berrou Hermione, buscando a varinha no bolso de sua capa, mas não a encontrou. Fred deu risada mostrando a varinha surrupiada em sua mão. - Devolva, idiota! – A voz dela atingiu um nível mais agudo e manchas vermelhas cobriam seu pescoço e bochechas.

\- Mione, meu docinho de ameixa. – Fred sorriu torto, escondendo a varinha atrás de si, por garantia. - Eu sou o seu idiota, entende? – A monitora encarou os olhos sinceros do bruxo, seu coração acelerando. - E quero deixar claro para todos que esse corpinho incrível tem uma dona mandona, brava e que excede todas as minhas expectativas! – Exclamou encarando os diversos alunos que os rodeavam, ouviu vários risinhos e até alguns suspiros. - Demelza me pegou desprevenido, mas isso não voltará a acontecer... A única garota que eu quero é você.

Hermione suspirou. - É bom isso ser verdade, seu grande idiota! – Distribuiu algumas tapas no tronco e braços do grifinório, então o puxou pela gravata e o beijou com paixão sendo correspondida com tanto entusiasmo que foi levantada do chão. Várias palmas foram escutadas... Quem diria a monitora e o maroto...

George passou o braço sobre os ombros de sua caçula, sorrindo satisfeito. Deu uma rápida conferida no corredor que fazia esquina, então viu os sapatos rosa da Inquisidora vindo naquela direção. Trocou um olhar alarmado com o amigo Lee que começou a dispersar o aglomerado.

\- Umbridge está vindo, galera! – Exclamou bastante alto, rapidamente, a multidão disparou para longe da velha sapa má. Sobrando somente os Weasleys, Lee Jordan e a monitora Granger.

Fred entrelaçou seus dedos ao de Hermione, ambos sorriam bobamente, eles viraram para conversarem com os amigos quando a Inquisidora alcançou o grupo, o pequeno sorriso maldoso arrancou as expressões divertidas dos cincos grifinórios.

\- Vocês já deveriam ter se recolhido na sala comunal. – Repreendeu encarando com nítida desaprovação as mãos unidas do casal. - Como monitora não é adequado ser tão _amigável_ com alunos desobedientes como o Sr. Frederick ou seria George Weasley... – Disse fitando Hermione que sustentou o olhar altivo.

\- Eu cumpro todas as minhas responsabilidades de monitoria com impassibilidade: sem distinção entre alunos de outras casas, meus amigos ou com Fred, que é meu namorado, Profa. Umbridge. – Hermione respondeu com frieza. - Estávamos a caminho da Torre da Grifinória, se era somente isso, boa noite. – Finalizou com um leve sorriso afrontoso.

Uma veia saltou na testa de Umbridge, porém ela os liberou com um aceno desprezível. Eles caminharam o mais rápido que conseguiram para longe da Inquisidora. O silêncio sendo quebrado somente quando atravessaram o quadro da Mulher Gorda.

\- Sabe, cunhadinha, namorar Fred já está te transformando numa transgressora. – George riu da expressão indignada de Hermione. - Bom trabalho, maninho. – Eles sorriram, cúmplices.

\- Um dos benefícios de namorar Fred Weasley. – O ruivo beijou a bochecha da grifinória que revirou os olhos, porém sorria.

Uma vez que Harry e Ron foram informados dos eventos da noite e terminaram suas ameaças caso o bruxo fizesse a melhor amiga sofrer e os últimos alunos subiram para seus dormitórios, o casal permaneceu admirando as chamas da lareira. Fred acariciava os cabelos cacheados de sua garota com um sorriso deslumbrado, pois ela estava quase dormindo com a cabeça apoiada em seu colo.

\- Quer namorar comigo? – O ruivo sussurrou, docemente, no ouvido de Hermione que abriu os olhos sonolentos para encara-lo.

\- Pensei que fosse óbvio, idiota. – Hermione o fitou com humor. - Para você é sempre sim. – E o beijou com amor.

* * *

N.B.: Ahhh que Fremione mais linda! Amei! Bjs bjs, Ártemis

Fanfic postada também no Nyah! e Spirit.


End file.
